


Love Letters

by DianaJ465



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaJ465/pseuds/DianaJ465
Summary: Letters to Ivar from his modern day girlfriend his reply will be coming soon.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Love Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640767
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Ivar,  
Here it is cold grey and windy not my kind of weather. Yesterday was a day we call Valentines Day. How are things going in Kattegat? Tell Aslaug and your brothers hello for me.  
Love always  
(Y/N)


	2. Hello my Dove

Hello my love,

My heart is filled with rage. Lagertha has killed my mother! I swear I will have my revenge. I will kill her! My mother my poor mother. My heart is broken. How I wish you were here. Enough talk of vengeance I know you do not like such talk.

Tell me more of this valentine’s day. What is this? When will you come back to Kattegat? I need you here. You bring me strength. **Jeg elsker dig min lille ulv**

**(I love you my little wolf)**

Your Ivar


End file.
